


Then I'll Take Care of You

by wintercreek



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go out because Kat is finally rid of Raymond, and the kids are at her mother's so they wouldn't have to see their father packing, and now that he's gone there's no way she can stay the night in her empty house.</p><p>And because this is what they do, now: they take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts), [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).



They go out because Kat is _finally_ rid of Raymond, and the kids are at her mother's so they wouldn't have to see their father packing, and now that he's gone there's no way she can stay the night in her empty house.

And because this is what they do, now: they take care of each other.

Roxie wants to make dinner, but Joanna points out that they always eat at Roxie's. And so they get a table at the Eastwick Inn's restaurant. Predictably, Darryl shows up.

It's just like the first time he did this. "Dinner's on me," he says. "That is, if I can join you."

Joanna and Roxie look at Kat, trying to see if she's okay with this. "What the hell," Kat says. "This was the beginning of the end, after all. Let's make it the end of the end." She smiles in an empty way that doesn't touch her eyes and asks Darryl, "You got any of your Lennox estate well water?"

Darryl snaps his fingers and his manservant appears. "Indeed I do." When their glasses are full, he lifts his in a toast. "To you, ladies."

Kat wants to dance in the fountain after dinner, so they do, never knowing if their inhibitions have been dropped by the magical water or by sheer determination to give Kat a good evening. And when Darryl offers them a ride home, it's Kat who steps dripping from the fountain and places her hand in his. "Please," she says. "Take us to my place."

Darryl has never flirted with Kat before - apparently even he has some sense of propriety about those in committed relationships - and he's perfectly gentlemanly as he hands her out of the car and bids her goodnight. "Thank you for an enchanting evening," he tells them with a bow, and adds, "Look after her," to Roxie and Joanna. Roxie's hands are on Kat's shoulders, protectively, and Joanna lets her glasses slide just a bit down her nose. Kat pushes forward, though, and grabs Darryl's arms.

When she kisses him, Joanna covers her mouth with a squeak of surprise and Roxie sighs patiently. "How did Kat put it earlier?" Roxie asks. "Oh yeah, what the hell." She loops one arm through Joanna's and grabs Kat and Darryl with the other, walking them all inexorably into Kat's house. To her credit, Joanna gets with the program quickly and hurries ahead to open the door. Darryl's manservant blinks at them from the car before killing the engine. Apparently he's prepared to wait all night.

Joanna closes the door and stands there, awkward. She looks like she's wondering if she should leave; Kat's tearing Darryl's shirt open and acting like being an RN qualifies her to perform a tonsillectomy with her tongue. Roxie catches Joanna's gaze and beckons her toward the kitchen with a jerk of her head.

Kat looks up as they pass the couch. "Oh, no, no!" She reaches out and grabs Joanna's wrist, reels her in for a kiss that makes Joanna's eyes widen and then flutter closed. Something in Roxie tightens, watching them, but she's still composed enough to glare at the leer Darryl throws in her direction. Kat pulls away from Joanna, leaving her half folded over the couch back, and stands to kiss Roxie too.

Roxie's been with a lot of people, mostly men but a few women too, back when she was young. It feels like a cliche to say she's never had a kiss like this - surely she must have, with one of those people. Kissing Kat is like kissing a candle with its soft glow, like kissing a July sparkler that crackles under her lips. When Roxie steps back and looks to the side, she sees Joanna touching her mouth with a wondering hand. Suddenly Roxie can't wait to find out if she and Joanna have the same magic between them.

They do. And yet it's different. Where Kat is a candle of low warmth and subtle flickers, Joanna is like the slow dawning of a sunrise. She's shy, Roxie realizes, but willing to be drawn out and up by that energy popping between them. They part, reluctantly, and find Kat watching them appreciatively.

"Where's Darryl?" Roxie peers down at the couch as though he might still be there. He's not.

Kat shrugs. "He went outside. I was ... distracted."

Darryl chooses that moment to come back in. "I thought we might be able to use a few things." He sets his bag down and pulls out strawberries - "From Kent," he says meaningfully to Roxie - whipped cream, and silken strips of cloth in a variety of lengths and widths.

"Mmm," Kat hums. "I think we could." She maneuvers Darryl into a wooden rocking chair and looks it over, carefully. "Yes, perfect."

Darryl doesn't object as she ties his wrists to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the legs. Roxie comes forward with a wider strip and holds it near his face, unwilling to blindfold the man without his permission. "Oh yes, let's," Darryl purrs.

Once they have a blindfolded Darryl van Horne tied to Kat's rocking chair, they look at each other. "What now?" Joanna whispers.

"I'm blindfolded, not deaf," Darryl tells them. "Strawberries, of course, with whatever condiments you like. There's more in the bag if whipped cream isn't to your taste."

"Can't we gag him?" Roxie asks, smiling, and Kat shakes her head. "I like the way he thinks. Inspiration, you know?"

"Yes." Joanna pops open the can of whipped cream and sprays a bit on Darryl's bared chest. Kat grins and leans over to lick it up, then grabs the can and sprays it straight into her mouth. Roxie, unable to help herself, steps forward and says, "You've got a bit, right here," before she kisses the cream from the corner of Kat's lips.

Joanna bites into a strawberry and moans, following it up with a piece of dark chocolate. Kat kisses her, chasing the tastes into her mouth, and surfaces to pop the same combination into Roxie's mouth. Roxie kisses Joanna in turn and they find Kat waiting expectantly, mouth slightly open and eyebrows raised. "My turn," she says, looking at the strawberries and chocolate.

Joanna holds up a strawberry for Kat, and Roxie follows it with chocolate, and somehow they press all of their faces together and if kissing one of them is like a sparkler then kissing both of them is a supernova. Roxie feels laughter bubbling up inside her as they break off the kiss, noses awkward, and she's grateful for the way Joanna redirects their attention as she offers Darryl a strawberry, a chunk of chocolate and a kiss.

"Wouldn't want him to feel left out," Roxie agrees. Kat loses the effort to stifle her giggles and takes another shot of whipped cream. When she half-misses her mouth and gets whipped cream on her dress, she only shrugs and says, "Whoops," before she pulls it off over her head. Roxie's eyes follow the sway of her hips as she walks off to the laundry room; it's only a moment's work to lay a stripe of cream down her own front.

Joanna holds up her hand to stop the whipped cream. "I can do it on my own," she says, and purses her lips with determination. When she looks up at Roxie again, almost defiant in her bra and panties, Roxie smiles. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Look, me too," she says, letting her dress puddle to the floor. Roxie wasn't wearing a bra under her dress, and her underwear's a thong; she wonders if she should be feeling embarrassed, then makes up her mind not to be. Which is good, because Joanna hits her between the breasts with the whipped cream and runs off to the laundry room after Kat, cream can still in hand.

"What am I missing?" Darryl asks. "Sounds exciting."

Roxie grabs the largest strawberry, a monster fruit that's almost apple-sized, and sticks it in his mouth. "Oh yeah," she tells him. "It's exciting. Gotta run, enjoy the fruit!"

There's no one in the laundry room when she gets there. The open door to the backyard says everything that needs to be said, as do the poorly muffled shrieks coming from the grass. Kat's yard is a riot of plants, fall produce dripping from the vines that twine along the ground and, Roxie could swear, growing before her very eyes. She finds Kat and Joanna in a corner, under the sheltering foliage of a wisteria plant that's covered its trellis with gusto.

It should be a crazy thing to do, standing there in front of these women she's only known for a few months with her middle-aged thighs and cellulite for all the world to see. But Roxie's never been one to back away and so she trails a finger up through the whipped cream in her cleavage and sucks that finger slowly clean.

Kat kneels in front of her and puts her hands on Roxie's hips, lifting the straps of her thong. "Are we really doing this?" she whispers. "This isn't just the water, or the millionaire tied up in my living room, right? We're really doing this?"

Roxie freezes, not sure how to bluff her way through this one, and to her surprise it's Joanna who says firmly, "Yes." When they turn to look at her she's naked, confidant. "I've never been good at getting what I wanted. But I want this. I want you two - and I know it's crazy, but so is everything else we've been through together." She smiles and steps forward to kiss Roxie while Kat slides Roxie's thong off and shucks her own underwear.

Roxie gets a hand on Joanna's chest and massages her breast, thumbing the nipple just enough to make her gasp. She remembers that this part is always better with another woman, always best with someone who has the equipment herself and knows how to work it, rather than with a man who's weirdly fascinated by the breasts he'll never have.

Joanna gets a hand down between Roxie's legs and reminds her of another way a woman's perspective is helpful. Kat groans; Roxie and Joanna turn to look at her and find that she's got her fingers working over her own clit and her free hand pinching the nipple of one breast.

"Oh no," Roxie says. "No one should be left out." She picks up the forgotten can of whipped cream and dots it on Kat's nipples. Kat slides a finger into herself and moves her thumb faster on her clit as Roxie and Joanna lick at her nipples until they're clean. When Kat shudders beneath them, obviously orgasming, Roxie grins like a cat with a canary.

So does Joanna. "Okay, your turn." She pushes Roxie down and surprises her with a long lick over her vagina's lips and up to her clitoris, where Joanna's tongue flutters expertly. Joanna's awkwardness with men had prepared Roxie for her to be hesitant with them, but now it's clear that Joanna has no such trouble with women. She has Roxie moaning into the back of her wrist, trying not to wake the neighbors, when Joanna presses her tongue _in_ and _up_ and shifts her lips just so and Roxie flexes her abs and collapses into a second orgasm before the first has finished. It's maybe the best work-out she's had in months.

Kat gets Joanna on her back in the grass next and bites her lip as she fingers Joanna's clit. Watching them, Roxie realizes then that Kat's never been with anyone but Raymond. "Here," Roxie says, "hang on." She covers a finger with whipped cream and holds it up for Kat to lick off; Kat gamely does so. The next fingerful she spreads lightly over Joanna's clitoris and tilts her head suggestively. Kat takes a deep breath and starts licking Joanna clean. She's not doing too badly, based on Joanna's facial expression, and Roxie's happy to apply some cream to Joanna's breasts and suck it off to help things along. When Joanna comes, Kat sits up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning. "I am woman, hear me roar," she says, and flops back into the giggling pile the three of them form.

They must fall asleep there, because they wake up damp with dew and blinking in the dawn light. As Joanna sleepily pushes her hair back, Roxie remembers kissing her and thinks how lucky they are to have found the thing, this thing between them, that makes Joanna's sun come up and Kat's candle flare brightly. She wonders what kind of light the two of them found in her.

Kat gasps. "Darryl! We forgot Darryl! Oh, what time is it? We have to get him out of here before my kids come home." They tear back into the house.

The rocking chair is empty, the silken cords still tied just as they'd left them. In his place is a glossy black box with a scarlet ribbon tied around it. Kat opens it and pulls out a harness of buttery soft leather and a large red strap-on which clearly accompanies it. There's a note, written in beautiful handwriting on cotton-bond paper, which reads:

_I'm sure you ladies will find a use for this little present at your next girls' night, and I certainly hope you enjoyed this one. I apologize for being such a fourth wheel; you can't blame a man for trying, but I can see where I'm not needed. Perhaps Joanna can suggest a name for this fellow. I believe she has a talent for that. - D._

_PS: I took the liberty of sending your dresses out for dry cleaning. They'll be delivered in two days. - D._

They gaze wordlessly at each other. Joanna holds out her hand for the strap-on and considers it thoughtfully before saying, "Geoffrey? He looks like a Geoffrey, don't you think?"

Roxie laughs and nods, and Kat grins and says, "Ladies, you and Geoffrey are welcome here any time. You know that, right?"

And they laugh, and hug, and Roxie knows that they'll do this again, because this is what they do, now: they take care of each other.


End file.
